Taken Over
by Rtwin Rinera
Summary: When Vanitas finds a way out of Ventus's heart and has free range in Sora's mind and Heart who knows what chaos he'll bring.


**Taken Over**

**Chapter One: Abyss**

_Sadly I, Rtwin Rinera do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

He was nothing now, trapped within Ventus' heart. Why hadn't He gotten out of this while he still could? He hadn't known anything back then; the only thought that rang in his mind was to restart the war. That was all that had mattered. Maybe if He had paid more attention to his surroundings when he traveled, He wouldn't be in this mess.

He didn't know how much or how fast time had passed, as he wandered endlessly throughout the fog. The fog was neither the dark nor the light. It was a subtle in-between cross of the two opposing forces. No human need seemed to reach Him here either. He never grew hungry, or tired. Nothing happened here. Nothing ever changed in this dull abyss.

All He wanted now was a second chance at life; a restart, a redo just so maybe he could live a proper life. "Although," He thought, "I am a being of the dark, therefore my life would never be 'proper'." He had never heard of anyone gaining a second chance at life, but, for a long while, His determination to live was a strong flame. After maybe his first two years, that flame began to dull. He was utterly stuck in that dull, gray, never changing abyss. He couldn't do anything about it.

He was stuck wandering the lifeless abyss for years, unknowing of any changes in the outside world, or even the outsides of Ventus' heart. Much of His time was spent trying to sort his jumbled thoughts. Trying to acquire a simple peace of mind; it seemed utterly impossible to him. Xehanort had always said patience was one of His weaknesses. He didn't care back then, he wanted things to be set in motion and not have to worry about time sneaking up on him. Xehanort had once tried to teach Him to meditate… It didn't go very well. No technique had worked. "Ridiculous" is what He had called the point of meditating.

"_It passes the time well while waiting. Especially if you are forced to wait"_

Remembering what Xehanort had said, in His unknown fifth year he tried to meditate. He was easily vexed when his mind didn't clear immediately, he kept repeating the word time to himself in a weak attempt to calm himself. There was a new determination inside him to succeed in this task. If he was to remain trapped inside Ventus' heart for the rest of his days, then so be it. At least in that time period he would accomplish something that Xehanort had concluded was 'impossible' for on such as Him. He would show Xehanort, the Master who had never cared and had planned his destruction all along. If only Ventus had cooperated, but NO, Ventus just had to play Hero then. He could have gotten his revenge if Ventus had just given up and let the x-blade be created completely.

"_Revenge never solved anything" _

That memory had not been of Xehanort speaking. It had been… Eraqus? Ventus' old teacher? The sentence rang like a gong in His head, never ceasing to end. Now, as far as He knew the X-blade was once again lost and there was no way to get it back.

Or was there?

There had to be another way He concluded, setting a clear focus on finding a solution to his problem.

"There had to be another way…" He thought.  
In the sixth year, He had become better at clearing his mind. He still found it vexing at times though. But though this meditation process, answers that had once been hidden were now found. Ideas, memories and thoughts flooded through his mind. Time was lost within the fog of Ventus's heart. A minute within the heart could be a year on the outside His prison.  
Over the next three years He worked quickly and calmly to calm his mind. And with the turn of the tenth year, He sensed something of interest. He sensed another presence outside of Ventus's heart. He was trapped in a heart within a heart. There was something else about the presence that He sensed but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
After his discovery, He focused even more on this other presence. Through extreme concentration he was able to see what was occurring around the other presence. He had chosen the best day to watch the other presence's life, for that day a dark storm descended upon the other presence's home (or at least that's what He figured it to be; since the presence ran swiftly out of his home to the dock).

At the dock the Presence was greeted by strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. They seemed to be made of the shadows. A familiar sensation came over the Presence. The Presence looked down to see, a keyblade! That's what He had sensed earlier, the other Presence was a keyblade wielder, just like He had been. After the Presence had battled the strange creatures, he ran to the silhouette of a silverette. The two spoke, but He could only see what was happening. Then out of nowhere, the silverette was consumed by tendrils of darkness as he held out his hand to the other Presence. The Presence ran to his friend (at least that is what He assumed). But then they were caught in the darkness themselves. The presence held his own hand toward the silverette. But the silverette made no motion to move. Everything faded into darkness. He could not see anything, he waited for a few moments… Moments that seemed to be an eternity. Then a spark lit up the dark, a light shined bright through the darkness. The other Presence stumbled backward. The keyblade had reappeared, and had saved the other Presence. But the silverette was nowhere to be found.  
The other Presence ran into a hidden cave. There was a red-haired girl standing across the way in front of a door outlined by gold. The girl reached out towards the Presence, but just as she did, a gust of darkness came from the door and blew the girl towards the Presence. The Presence held his arms out as if to catch her, but as she reached him she disappeared. The wind and darkness then blew the Presence out of the cave and back onto the island. But the island looked different now as the Presence face-planted into the sand. Time moved swiftly then, much happened in the span of a few moments. The Other Presence tried to keep on the island, but the force of the winds and darkness together were too much and they were blown up into the air as some kind of portal of seemingly unending darkness.  
As the other Presence fell into an unconscious state, He withdrew from the meditation He noticed ANOTHER presence. And damn is she loud. Yelling and screaming, demanding to know where she is. She was VERY irritating, after what seemed like years she shut up and was always yammering about some guy named Sora.  
Time moved quickly again as the Presence made his way through many worlds, fighting many strange creatures. The silverette appeared again a few times before the other Presence arrived at a vast castle, along with a DUCK, and some kind of… He guessed dog, maybe. Much battling occurred at the castle, especially with the silverette. The other, other Presence was finally released too; He had time to appreciate the silence for about two seconds before something that would decide His future fate occurred: Darkness descended.

* * *

**AN:  
i was planning on making this longer, but~ Now there can be more for you guys to look forward too So now what do you guys think?**

Good enough cliffhanger?  
what would you guys like to see happen?  
What do you guys think is going to happen?

For you all who are just tuning in:  
Any uppercase "H" in the words He or His is referring to Vanitas himself. My reasoning shall be explained later in the story.  



End file.
